It's the Persona 4 Word Game!
by Lux-Nero
Summary: One word... two players... one un-bear-able host... You get crazy one shot fun! Suggest words and characters to play this crazy game, and watch the reactions! Parody
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note:** Greetings and salutations to my series of short chapters of a great game:

_**Shin Megami Tensei:**_

_**Persona 4**_

For those of you who are familiar with the title of this short series of one-shots, this is based on a certain funny show, so there is bound to be a few of the jokes seen here. If you don't, then just enjoy.

In this fiction, the game that the characters play is rather simple and fun… where they try to guess the word based on the clues that the other person gives to the guesser. However, will these words be easy for the characters to guess? Well, I'm looking to you guys to choose what word and character to guess the word should be! Please for now, only characters from Persona 4.

If you've got a word that would be difficult for a character to guess, post it in the reviews, and if you do, please no curse words (although, I suppose it they were too much, then this story wouldn't have been in the T-Teens.)

And watch out, there will be a few OOC and breaking the fourth wall moments… but hey, no one's perfect. Speaking of, this story isn't bound by the story, so there might be a few spoilers to the game if you haven't finished…

I don't own any characters, Persona 4, or the idea of the game… but now, I turn you to the host of the show… Right after the title!

_**0-0-0-0-0-0**_

_**It's the Persona 4 Word Game!**_

_**0-0-0-0-0-0**_

_**Word One **_

_**Sense **_

_**0-0-0-0-0**_

A large spotlight lit over the mysterious studio, revealing the infamous blue bear in a red jumpsuit spinning a small microphone in his paw. "And thank you very much Vyser D! I'm your host, the un-bear-ably awesome, Teddie!"

A small cricket chirped in the studio, making a small sweatdrop roll down the side of the fuzzy blue bear's furry head, "… Awe come one people, that was classic!"

But with a cough, Teddie only smiled as he spun once, "Anyway, welcome to the Bear-sona 4 Word Game!"

From out of no where, a wave of applause filled the darkened room, allowing Teddie to bow slightly with a huge grin on his face, "Thank you, and thank you! So, now, let me explain the rules of the game, because that guy above didn't do a good job at explaining."

"In this game we have two players," Teddie explained as all of the lights lit up to reveal the TV studio like area inside the television. Behind the small bear was a small makeshift table with a pair of chairs "And one mystery word that is hidden to the player who guesses it. The other player gives clues to the word, but cannot say the word or a word that has the word in it. But there is a time limit… thirty seconds which would be so much easier if I had a watch on."

"Now why would the players want to play?" Teddie asked with a shrug of his small shoulders. "Well, besides the fact I won't let them out of here until the game is over, the players will win very unique prizes from things I've found in here! So, let's bring out the player who gives clues, you know him, and look up to him… Souji-Sensei!"

From the mist, the young silver haired youth slowly walked towards the table, his black school uniform jacket unbuttoned over his white shirt as he looked around confused. "… What the? How'd I get here?"

"Please take a seat Souji-Sensei!" Teddie requested with a smile towards the silver haired leader.

"Teddie, what's going on?" Souji asked raising an eyebrow behind his glasses (hey they are in the TV world).

"The sooner you take a seat," Teddie chuckled with an evil glint in his lens-like eyes. "The faster you'll get out of here."

With a shrug, Souji took a seat at the table.

"And for our guest this week…" Teddie announced into the microphone making Souji cringe slightly from the noise. "… We have the guy whose luck with the ladies matches his low grades, Yosuke-san!"

"What'd you say about me!?" Yosuke shouted as he ran from the mist, his brown hair slightly curled but kept out of his eyes. While around his neck, his trademark red headphones hung around his school uniform. "My grades aren't that bad!"

Souji and Teddie couldn't help but sweatdrop at the fact that Yosuke ignored the other part of the comment. But with a cough, Teddie motioned to the seat across Souji, "Please take a seat across from Sensei."

"What?" Yosuke questioned pushing up his orange glasses. "What in the world is going on?"

That's when the title appeared over Teddie's head, "It's the Persona 4 Word Game!"

Souji and Yosuke started to sweatdrop slightly as Teddie turned to the two contestants, "I don't feel like repeating the rules, so just look above if you don't get it."

"… Look above?" Yosuke questioned looking up only to see the mysterious mist. "… Dude, all I see is mist."

"This week, Yosuke-san will be playing for a brand new set of dumbbells since he could use the muscle," Teddie explained reaching below the table.

"Hey!" Yosuke shouted.

Teddie tried hard to lift the dumbbells, however, he wasn't able to lift them up, "Uh… you can see them there can't you Yosuke-san?"

"Seriously, what is going on?" Yosuke questioned lowering his head.

"… Even I'm confused," Souji stated.

"Yosuke-san, cover your ears," Teddie requested as Yosuke reluctantly covered his ears with his headphones. That's when Teddie lifted up a small sign and held it up in front of Souji. "Sensei, you have thirty seconds to get Yosuke-san to say this word!"

**Sense**

"Sense!" Teddie stated placing the sigh in front of Souji with the word hidden from Yosuke. "Sense!"

"Okay… I think I know how this works," Souji muttered raising an eyebrow.

"And…" Teddie started pulling down Yosuke's head phones. "Go!"

"Uh…" Yosuke mumbled raising an eyebrow. "Cabbage?"

"What?" Souji questioned with a question mark appearing over his head.

"Um, lettuce, I mean groceries!" Yosuke shouted making Souji and Teddie step back slightly.

"Yosuke, it's not lettuce or groceries," Souji replied raising an eyebrow.

"What? Oh, I thought this was a guessing game," Yosuke stated tilting his head to the side slightly. "I thought I had it too…"

"Well, you're supposed to wait till I give you…" Souji started.

"How about android?" Yosuke guessed making Teddie and Souji look at each other for a second.

"You better throw him a clue, Sensei," Teddie suggested.

"Someone better give him a clue, I tell ya," Souji replied gesturing towards Yosuke.

"I need a break," Yosuke said.

"What?" Souji questioned.

"I need a break to think," Yosuke repeated.

"But we only get thirty seconds," Souji retorted. "It's not that big of a game."

"Actually fifteen seconds now," Teddie corrected waving the microphone.

"A-Alright, Yosuke, this is a real easy word," Souji stated rather quickly his hands motioning towards the sign.

"Hmm," Yosuke mumbled under his breath. "How about couch?"

"What?" Souji questioned again, this time a little taken back.

"It's a real easy word," Yosuke explained with a grin on his face. "No weird spelling or pronunciation, and its something everyone uses!"

"I don't think you're supposed to say words at random, Yosuke," Souji explained waving his right arm in the air.

"Ramen!" Yosuke retorted. "Michigan?"

"Wait till I give you the clue!" Souji snapped with his eyes narrowed behind his glasses. "Then say it!"

"Oh, uh, android!" Yosuke shouted before it struck him that he said that word already. "No, um… Rice ball!"

"… Yosuke, do you know how many words there are in the English language?" Souji sighed slamming his head into the table.

"Dude, I don't know why we're even speaking English in the first place," Yosuke stated crossing his arms. "We're Japanese and speaking English… that doesn't make sense."

Teddie and Souji looked to each other for a few seconds until countless streamers fell from no where and Teddie spun the sign around, "Yosuke-san is the winner!"

"What?" Yosuke questioned.

"And that's all the time we have this week!" Teddie announced jumping on the table, making Souji and Yosuke fall from their seats in surprise. "Be sure to tune in next time and send in who should come on the show! Till next time!"

"… Do you have any idea what just happened?" Yosuke asked raising an eyebrow.

"No clue," Souji replied.


	2. Word 2 Score

**Author's note:** I'm back! And look after the game is done for something I like to call the Random Corner!

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

**Episode 2**

**Word 2 – Score**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

"**It's time for the Bear-sona Word Game!**" Teddie announced as all of the lights in the studio lit up revealing his bear suit with his microphone in his paws, while behind him was the table and two chairs… although now there was a small desk bell on the desk this time around.

Wagging a paw towards the invisible cameras, Teddie winked greatly, "And thank you viewers for showing up! What's more amazing is that there were two of you who suggested the same character to join… and I must say I like, I like!"

A large spotlight lit over to the side, revealing Souji walking to the table, his eyebrows raised up, "What the? Why am I here again?"

"You know the drill Sensei," Teddie chuckled before Souji sat down at the table, slamming his head onto the table. "Thank you very much!"

Spinning the microphone, Teddie smirked greatly, "And for our next contestant, a lovely flower of Inaba… the one, the only, Yuki-chan!"

'_I can't help but realize he'll be doing that for all the girls,_' Souji thought with a large sweatdrop rolling down the side of his head.

A loud wave of applause washed over the stage as a second spotlight lit over the area, this time revealing the raven haired high school beauty dressed in her red long sleeved blouse and school uniform skirt. "Um… how did I get here?"

"Yuki-chan! Come on down!" Teddie announced making Yukiko jump up slightly when she finally noticed Teddie and Souji.

"T-Teddie? Souji-kun? W-What are you doing here?" Yukiko gasped, just realizing where she was.

However before Yukiko could speak, Teddie appeared behind her and began to gently push Yukiko's back towards the table. "Hurry! Hurry! Hurry! The fans are waiting on you Yuki-chan!"

"W-What fans?!" Yukiko questioned before she finally reached the seat. "And what is going on?!"

"Yukiko-chan," Souji sighed lifting his head from the table. "It'll just make things go faster if we just do this weird game…"

"G-Game?" Yukiko questioned taking a seat across from Souji. "W-What game?"

"It's time for the Persona 4 Word Game!" Teddie announced so suddenly, getting Souji and Yukiko to jump from their seats slightly. "The game where the player tries to guess a word by Sensei, all for fabulous prizes!"

And to the side… "And to gain their freedom from here…"

"What was that last part?" Yukiko asked blinking behind her small glasses.

"If you don't remember the rules," Teddie stated with a large grin plastered on his face. "Well, I'm not going to explain them again, so just go to the original chapter and read the rules that yours truly explained!"

"… Original chapter?" Yukiko asked getting a shrug from Souji.

"I… I kinda think that Teddie understands that this is Metal Gear Solid," Souji explained with a sigh following.

"And this week, today's winner will receive this!" Teddie announced holding up a pair of yellow tickets. "Two primo front row cardboard box seat tickets to the Yasogami High School's drama club's outdoor production of A Midsummer Night's Mosquito Infestation!"

Yukiko and Souji looked at each other for a few seconds, wondering if this was a joke, but Teddie just continued onwards, "These are just the tickets if you're itching for a night out… especially if you go on a date with a certain blue bear, eh, Yuki-chan?"

"Can we get on with the game now Teddie?" Souji asked, noticing the blush that appeared on Yukiko's face.

"Ah, right, please cover your ears Yuki-chan," Teddie requested as Yukiko covered her ears with her hands. "Sensei…"

Teddie knelt down and pulled up the small sign from before only this one had a different word written on it, "You have thirty seconds to get Yuki-chan to say the following word…"

**Score**

"Score!" Teddie chuckled placing the sign on the table in front of Souji, the sign's back to Yukiko. "Score… A hot stud!"

"… I think we get the point Teddie," Souji muttered.

"Right!" Teddie stated pulling Yukiko's hands from her ears. "And… Go!"

"Okay! Yukiko, this is something that athletes do," Souji started off. "Mostly for American sports like football and soccer."

"Um… exercise?" Yukiko guessed, not really familiar with sports.

"No, it's something they do for games," Souji said with his hands pointing towards the sign. "Something that helps them win the game."

"Oh, take steroids?" Yukiko answered making Souji sweatdrop.

At least Yukiko waited for Souji to give her clues, "Alright, alright… The NHL, the NFL, and the NSL, all of these have something in common for…"

"They all are made up of letters," Yukiko interrupted with a cheerful smile on her face.

'_I think I'll go crazy sometime today,_' Souji thought shaking his head. "No, this is something that all those games have in common, because in order to win you need to…"

"Tackle someone?" Yukiko answered making Souji slam his head into the table again.

"Almost out of time Sensei," Teddie pointed out.

There was one way for Souji to win this… and that was to mention about Yukiko's dungeon…

… Unfortunately his courage wasn't high enough to risk a slap from Yukiko…

"Uh, Yukiko, I can understand that you don't want to go to that play," Souji mumbled with his head still face down on the table. "I mean… something that has to do with a bug infestation doesn't sound too appealing."

"Well it's not really that," Yukiko replied rubbing the side of her head. "I'm sure that it was just a typo… it's probably a production of A Midsummer Night's Dream."

"Then why are you purposely giving me wrong answers?" Souji asked lifting his head up slightly.

"Well, they did the same thing a few years ago," Yukiko answered pushing up her glasses. "I attended, but I didn't like the musical score that came with it."

"There it is!" Souji announced ringing the desk bell quite a few times.

"Winner!" Teddie shouted holding the two tickets to a surprised Yukiko who turned the sign around and blinked at the word.

"Oh!" Yukiko gasped remembering where this word came from.

"Now then Yukiko," Teddie stated calling the three TVs next to the table. "Shall we get ready for the play? Its only two hours away!"

"Actually, I think," Yukiko stated standing up next to Souji, taking the silver haired youth's arm to pull him up. "I think I want Souji-kun to join me…"

Teddie's mouth and eyes widened to new lengths, making the small fuzzy bear almost turn to stone as Souji and Yukiko exited through the three televisions. It was almost as if Teddie had been turned to stone and shattered into millions of pieces, "… WHY!?!?"

(**Author's Note:** To settle this, I just used it for the joke… I'm staying neutral for the game pairings. So don't flame me for that!)

**0-0-0-0 The Random Corner 0-0-0-0**

Yosuke gulped a few times as he waited outside the school, his brow slightly moistened with sweat as he gripped the box he held behind his back tightly. To say that he was nervous was an understatement…

… But he knew he had to do this…

And so, he waited for her. And waited… And waited…

Until the girl with the short, light brown hair with a green sports jacket over her slim figure walked out of Yasogami High School's doors. "Oh! Hey Yosuke-kun!"

"Uh! C-Chie!" Yosuke stammered as the kung-fu obsessed girl slowly walked up to him. "Um… y-yeah… listen, I… I wanted to thank you for l-last night."

"Oh, no problem," Chie replied with a smile on her face. "I just hope you enjoyed it as much as I did!"

"Y-Yeah! O-Of course," Yosuke stuttered as he held the item he clenched tightly in his hands up to Chie. "All those poses and moves… it, it was amazing! So, here ya go! See ya! Bye!"

Chie blinked slightly as Yosuke walked off… forgetting his battered up bike. But slowly she opened the small box that Yosuke gave her and gasped. "Hey!"

"Uh oh! Gotta run!" Yosuke shouted before quickening his pace.

"Yosuke!" Chie shouted waving the DVD case in the air. "You broke my DVD again!"

But it was too late, Yosuke was long gone.

A few minutes later, outside of Junes…

"I… I did it!" Yosuke gasped for his breath, a smile on his face. "I managed to get away!"

"… YYYYYYYYYYYooooooooooooossssssssssssssuuuuuuuuuukkkkkkkkkkkkkeeeeeeeeeeee…"

Yosuke froze up as that demonic voice slipped through his ears, slowly he turned around, seeing Chie standing behind him with his bike held over her head. "AH! Ah… H-Hi Chie…"

"You forgot your bike," Chie growled a dark aura slowly flowing over her body.

"Uh, t-thank you," Yosuke backed up before fell to his knees and began to pleaded. "FORGIVE ME MY FRIEND!"

"NEVER!" Chie roared before throwing the bike at Yosuke.

That scream would forever confuse the customers inside the large department store.


	3. Word 3 Opera

**It's the Persona 4 Word Game!**

**0-0-0-0-0**

**Episode 3**

**Word – Opera**

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

"What a bear-fect day…" Teddie stated spinning the microphone to his mouth as the spotlights began to light over the studio and his body. "Especially when it's a great time to play… The Persona 4 Word Game!"

The crowds seemed to roar loudly with applause as the weird bear took a few bows in front of the table with the bell atop of the table. "Thank you! Thank you! You're a beautiful crowd… especially you ladies! Care to score a hot stud like me?"

Only the lowly song of the cricket was Teddie's reply, making tears rolling down the sides of his lens like eyes, "Aw… you reviewers are so mean… you haven't even give me a chance to play this game…"

The tears however disappeared, replaced with a large grin on the blue bear's face, "But you chose a rather cute contestant for today's game! So your choice is easily quite bear-able!"

"But before we can bring out the fine lovely lady," Teddie sighed as another spotlight lit up around the mist. "We have to bring out a guy who's only other time he was at a table alone with a lady, was when he visited his aunt… come on down, Yosuke-san!"

"Damn it, you stupid bear!" Yosuke shouted running towards the table, a large blood vessel popping on the side of his head. "Stop making up so many damn lies about me!"

"… But it's true that you haven't gone out on a date, right?" Teddie countered with a large grin on his face.

Now that was a low blow to Yosuke's pride, making the brown haired Persona user lower his head, mumbling about he'd be needing a new bearskin rug in his room as he took the seat near the bell. "Just get this over with bear…"

"As you wish!" Teddie laughed pumping his fist into the air. "So, its time for the…"

"_**Persona 4 Word Game!**_"

"… Do you have to be so loud about this?" Yosuke asked raising an eyebrow at the weird bear with the weird personality.

"Yes!" Teddie exclaimed making Yosuke sweatdrop in return. "Now then, its time for the most famous of our lovely ladies to come to the stage, her beauty only matched by her lovely talent…"

Yosuke's eyes seemed to light up with this news, "Dude! Are you actually saying that…"

"Yep!" Teddie interrupted with a large grin on his face. "Introducing, the lovely… the talented… and the, oh so kawaii…

"Rise-Chan!"

Music began to fill the studio, allowing the cute young pop idol to dance onto the stage, her school uniform and long brown pulled up into two long tails that bounced around. And with a wink (along with a small heart floating away from her eyes that made Yosuke and Teddie redden like a tomato), the pop idol giggled as she made her way to the table, "Hiya! Risette is here!"

"D-Dude…" Yosuke sheepishly laughed with nervous gulp following as Rise slowly sat across from him. "I'm seriously thinking this game is a good thing…"

"Same here!" Rise giggled. "After all, Senpai and Yukiko-chan told me about this game and it sounded kind of fun…"

'_Dude! This is awesome!'_ Yosuke thought pumping his fist into the air.

"It's time for the Persona Four Word Game!" Teddie announced for the third time as he jumped behind the table, lifting up a bottle labeled bleach and a steel wool brush. "And tonight's winner, gets this exclusive tattoo removal home kit donated from some guy named Junpei. You made the mistake in an instant, but with this, it's only an hour of pain to remove that dreadful mistake for the rest of your life."

"… Dude, are you sure that's a good prize?" Yosuke asked raising an eyebrow.

"Ah, he's probably just making a joke," Rise giggled before covering her ears and closing her eyes. "Bring on the game!"

"Now that's the attitude Rise-chan!" Teddie giggled with a large grin on his face as he held up the usual sign. "Yosuke-san, you have thirty seconds to get Rise-chan here to say the following word!"

**Opera**

"Opera!" Teddie announced, placing the sign on the table in front of Yosuke. "OOOOOOPPPPPPPPPPPPEEEEEERRRRRRRRRRAAAAAA! And I don't mean that fat lady who gives people free cards in America."

"… Have you been watching foreign TV again, Teddie?" Yosuke asked raising an eyebrow.

"Of course not!" Teddie announced defensively… until he turned to the side. "… Maybe…"

"Enough stalling!" Rise announced, making Yosuke and Teddie jump slightly. "Let the game begin!"

"Uh, y-yeah!" Teddie stuttered as a sweatdrop rolled down the side of his head. "And… Go Yosuke!"

"Um right!" Yosuke muttered out loud, not knowing that much about opera. "Uh, okay Rise-chan, this is an event, where you have music and fat people singing."

"Hmm, oh! The Christmas party my agent had me sing at last year!" Rise answered with a big smile on her face. "… Someone spiked the eggnog though…"

"No, no," Yosuke sighed shaking his head. "There's a phrase named after this! Phantom of the…"

"It's Teddie's nickname!" Rise gasped sitting back in her chair.

"What?" Yosuke questioned with a question mark appearing over his head, as Teddie whistled slightly.

"Yeah! Chie and Yukiko caught him in Yukiko's room once," Rise explained with a smile on her face. "And ever since we've called him, the Phantom of the Panties."

"What the?!? Dude!" Yosuke shouted glaring at Teddie.

"O-Only twenty seconds left!" Teddie tried to change the subject.

"We're still going to talk about this after the game," Yosuke replied narrowing his eyes. "Alright, this is something that Italian people love."

"Oh, sausage?" Rise guessed raising an eyebrow.

"What?!" Yosuke questioned before shaking his head. "No! It's something loud!"

"… you sure it's not sausage?" Rise guessed again.

"Alright… What does Pavoratti mean to you…" Yosuke muttered, wondering how the hell he knew that name.

"Is that a foreign dish?" Rise asked.

"Okay, now you're just trying to screw up on purpose," Yosuke stated. "It's like… It's like you're trying to make me lose my hair!"

"Yeesh, Yosuke," Rise giggled wagging a finger, "I didn't know you were the kind of guy to turn a game into a soap opera."

"There it is!" Yosuke shouted dinging the bell several times, making Rise giggle as she took the coupon from Teddie. "But seriously… that wasn't that hard of a word."

"I know, but I just wanted to have some fun!" Rise giggled with her tongue sticking out slightly. "Especially when Senpai and Yukiko told about when they were playing."

"Great…" Yosuke sighed loudly.

"And there we are!" Teddie announced jumping onto the table, scaring Yosuke and Rise slightly. "Please review and tell us who should be next on…"

This time Rise jumped up and took the microphone from the surprised Teddie, making the blue bear to fall from the table, "AH!"

"Yep!" Rise announced into the microphone. "So till next week, this is Risette here wishing you all would come on back to…"

_**The Persona 4 Word Game!**_

"… Can I go home now?" Yosuke sighed poking Teddie slightly. "And can I walk you home Rise-chan?"

**0-0-0-0 Random Corner 0-0-0-0**

Tatsumi Tiles, not the most busiest of businesses on this boring Sunday afternoon, but you wouldn't see the bleached blond haired young man watching over the shop for his mother wouldn't complain.

He was Kanji Tatsumi, and he was currently munching on a small box of animal crackers (while keeping an eye out for the legendary penguin).

RING RING!

"Huh?" Kanji questioned turning towards the phone. And with a sigh, Kanji lifted the phone up. "Tatsumi Tiles, Kanji Tatsumi speaking, how can I help you?"

"Y-Yeah, I'm looking for a Hunt," The voice on the other side stated. "First name, Michael."

"… Michael Hunt?" Kanji questioned raising an eyebrow of the English name. "N-no… there's no one here by that name."

"Okay… then how about a Hol Din Ma Groi?"

"A Hol Din Ma Groi?" Kanji said out loud, raising an eyebrow. "N-No…"

That's when the door opened up, making Kanji look up from the phone to see Chie, Yukiko and Rise walk into the small business. Since he was busy with the weird phone call, Kanji just waved the three girls in.

"Last time… Is there an Oliver Clothesoff there?"

"Oliver Clothesoff?!" Kanji shouted loudly getting a weird look from the three girls.

"KANJI! You pervert!"

"Huh?!"

SMACK!

"OW!"

Meanwhile, all the way at Junes…

"And that is how you pull crank phone call," Yosuke chuckled snapping the phone shut in front of Teddie.

"Wow! That's a good trick!" Teddie cheered jumping up and down, taking the cell phone from Yosuke. "Now let's call Kanji and tell him about the fun!"

"No wait you stupid bear!" Yosuke shouted chasing after the blue bear.


	4. Word 4 Draft

_**It's The Persona 4 Word Game!**_

_**0-0-0-0-0-0**_

_**Episode 4**_

_**Word – Draft**_

_**0-0-0-0-0**_

"What time is it?" Teddie asked popping up on stage with his blue paw glove next to his ear. "Oh! I think it's…"

_**Persona 4 Word Game!**_

"Yep!" Teddie exclaimed with a large smile appearing on his face as he jumped onto the game's table, spinning the microphone in his hands. "It's the game where while you watch, the Persona Four cast of characters try to figure out how the hell they keep getting in here!

"It's been three episodes and I must say, I like the positive reviews we've gotten!"

That's when the lights lit up around the main area in the TV, revealing the stage and the familiar game tools, "But, enough of that! Let's get the game a rolling shall we? Let's bring out our guest star! From last chapter and the pop idol world…"

"RISE-CHAN!"

A flood of applause erupted over the field as the cute pop idol skipped onto the field, a large bright smile appearing over her face. "Heyo~!"

Teddie jumped off the table, spinning the microphone in his gloved hands, "So, how we doing today Rise-chan?"

"Very good Teddie!" Rise announced with a cute smile appearing on her face. "And I'm ready to play!"

"Most excellent!" Teddie shouted into the microphone as several spotlights began to flow over the studio, until it pointed towards the mist. "And so, let's introduce our contestant for the day! A dog from the streets who's bark is only overshadowed by his bite and bleached hair…

"… Give a round of sound for… Tatsumi Kanji!"

A large wave of applause erupted from no where, allowing the rough looking young man with styled back bleach hair dressed in all black with his uniform jacket hanging on his skull marked shirt to walk onto the stage with a confused look on his face, "Huh? W-Where am I? Last thing I remember, I was at Junes buying some animal crackers… And how the hell did I get here?"

"Kanji!" Teddie announced scaring the rather scary teen to look at the table. "Come on down!"

"Huh!? Someone tell me what's going on!" Kanji shouted throwing his arm to the side.

"Heya Kanji!" Rise announced waving towards the fashion loving teenager. "Come and join the game!"

"Game?" Kanji questioned with a few question marks appearing over his head.

One quick explanation later…

As Kanji took a seat across from Rise, a small blush rising on his face while Teddie lifted up the small sign that held the word that would determine Kanji's fate, "So… I just have to guess what that word is right?"

"Yep!" Teddie stated before he lifted up a small coupon in his paws. "And you'll be competing for a fabulous prize! And the prize today is a coupon for one free anger management class at Big Bob's Institute of Tough Love…"

"Now sit down and shut up!"

Kanji couldn't help but raise an eyebrow at Teddie, "… Any specific reason why you chose that word?"

"Please cover your ears and close your eyes Kanji!" Teddie announced.

"Answer my question you stupid bear!" Kanji shouted with flames appearing in his eyes.

"Oh come on Kanji, it's just a joke," Rise giggled, making Kanji grumbled

As Kanji covered his ears with his hands and closed his eyes, Teddie lifted up the small sign with today's word on it, "So, Rise-chan, you have thirty seconds to get Kanji to say this word…"

**Draft**

"Draft…" Teddie stated waving the sign as if it were breeze. "Whoosh! Draft!"

"I got it!" Rise announced with a large smile on her face as Teddie tapped Kanji's shoulder.

"And…" Teddie stated throwing his hand down. "Go!"

"Okay, Kanji," Rise stated taking a second to think. "Ah, this creeps into an open window…"

"Oh, is that all? Then its Teddie when he goes on his panty escapades," Kanji chuckled, noticing the blush that appeared on Rise's face, revenge is a dish best served quickly. '_Take that for not letting me pet your fur!'_

"Teddie!?! Is that true?" Rise gasped turning towards the bear-shadow.

"P-Please continue the game!" Teddie gulped trying to change the subject.

"Fine," Rise sighed before turning to Kanji. "Okay Kanji, let's say in order to take money out of someone else's account, you need a bank and…"

"And a gun?" Kanji questioned tilting his head to the side.

Rise had to stop for a second, but then shook her head, "Okay, when a writer is just starting on a script, he'll say that this is his first…"

"I dunno," Kanji replied with a shrug. "His first drink?"

"Well, that's the case with most of my writing staff," Rise admitted rolling her eyes. "Uh… Oh! When people in North America turned eighteen, this is something that the U.S.A. army had, but Canada's didn't."

"I got this one," Kanji stated nodding his head up and down a few times. "Bullets."

"Almost out of time Rise-chan," Teddie stated tapping his wrist where a watch would be at.

"Alright!" Rise took in a deep breath. "Kanji, every young athlete is hoping to be picked up in the…"

"… Sports bar?" Kanji questioned raising an eyebrow.

"N-No, not getting picked up by women," Rise explained waving her hands up slightly.

Kanji's eyes widened and he immediately waved his arms in front of him, "I-I-I-I wouldn't know!! I'm not like that!"

"Kanji this obsession just might get you into a drinking habit," Rise joked with a small sweatdrop rolling down the side of her head.

"Well, then I'll start with a large draft," Kanji laughed loudly.

Immediately ringing the bell, Rise smiled greatly as Teddie threw the coupon into Kanji's hands. "And we've got a winner! Stay tuned for the next episode!"

"… Teddie, I think you, me and the other girls need to have a small chat," Rise stated making shivers run down Teddie's spine.

"I… I can bear-ly wait," Teddie chuckled sheepishly.

**0-0-0- Persona 4 Randomness -0-0-0**

Warning: This next skit contains use of a Firearm – Viewers are advised…

… Are you still there? Good!

_Time: 9:05 p.m._

_Location: Junes_

It was a late night at the Junes' department store, and it was an oddly calm since there were only a handful of people in the store… Nothing could possibly go wrong!

… But if you were to ask the clerk with messy brown hair, he'd growl at you for saying that. Since Yosuke was taking a late shift for register clerk, he was expecting to go home early on this not so busy day…

… However, luck seemed to have another plan in mind.

"Chie! Kanji! Did you have to come here so late!?" Yosuke grumbled as his two friends came up to the cash register.

"Well, this new kung fu DVD just came out," Chie replied holding up the DVD case as the doors to the elevators began to open up. "And I just had to get it."

"And I didn't realize that you guys were having a sale on Animal Crackers," Kanji explained with a large amount of animal crackers in his arms. "And since I was interrupted by that stupid game earlier… Ugh…"

As the doors to the elevator opened up fully, a mysterious black hooded figure with his hand in his pocket, the light revealing that he was wearing a Batman mask. Walking up to the register, the man kept his covered face straight forward.

"At least this night can't get any worse," Yosuke sighed as he started to ring up Kanji's animal crackers.

"Yo, wassup! This is a stick up man!" The hooded Batman announced pulling out a small pistol from his pocket. "Yeah! Nobody move, I'm Batman fool!"

"… I just had to open my mouth," Yosuke sighed loudly lifting his arms in the air along with Chie and Kanji.

BANG!

Firing off a small warning shot at the ground, the masked Batman waved his free hand in the air, "This is a stick up man! Gimme all the money in the register!"

Hoping to fire a second warning shot, the hooded Batman pulled the trigger towards the ground…

…Click…

Too bad his gun jammed on him, "Uh… snap…"

"Get over here!" Chie shouted jumping towards the hooded Batman.

"What you crazy!?" The hooded Batman shouted before Chie kicked him into the chest. "ACK!"

"Get off me, fool!"

BIFF!

Kanji and Yosuke couldn't help but stare as Chie began to beat up the hooded Batman, even managing to get the gun away from his hands. Yosuke turned towards Kanji, "Damn… Don't see Batman getting his ass handed to him everyday..."

PUNCH!

"Senpai! We gotta help her!" Kanji shouted, throwing the boxes of animal crackers on the register's conveyor belt.

BAM!

"Right! Chie! Do you need some help?" Yosuke asked turning back to Chie who managed to kick the mask off the wannabe Batman's face.

KICK!

"You crazy girl!"

"Don't mess with me!"

"Baka!" Kanji shouted grabbing Yosuke by the neck. "Jump on the freakin' pile! You freaking wussy!"

Yosuke shouted as both he and Kanji leapt to help their friend.

The next day's newspapers in Inaba all said the same thing –

"_**The Dim Knight VS Three High Schoolers… Guess who wins?"**_


	5. Word 5 Celibate

_**It's the Persona 4 Word Game!!**_

_**0-0-0-0-0**_

_**Episode 5**_

_**Word – Celibate **_

_**0-0-0-0-0**_

Slowly walking onto the stage, a microphone in his hands, Souji stood directly underneath the spotlight, "Uh, yeah, hello and welcome to the Persona 4 Word Game. I'm your current host, Souji Seta, and yeah…"

"What happened to Teddie?"

"Huh?" Souji muttered as more light began to reveal the studio with the table and bell on it. "Oh, uh, well…"

Souji felt the need to tell the crowds what happened to their favorite host, and thankfully, his understanding was low enough to really care, "You see… After the last episode, Teddie sort of… Well, under wraps at the moment… So, I will currently be your host for this episode."

Lifting his free hand into the air, Souji sighed before he brought the micro to his mouth, "… So… Let's get the show on the road! Because it's time for…"

_**Persona 4 Word Game!**_

Lowering his head, Souji groaned loudly, "… Some how… I feel a little dead now…"

But taking a large breath Souji lifted his hand towards the side of the studio, "Anyway, we should get this over with. Our player for today's game is none other than…"

Pulling out a small cue card from his pocket, Souji raised an eyebrow at what Teddie had left him, "The mad dog of the streets, Kanji!"

"Well…" Kanji muttered walking onto the stage with a few crickets chirping in the background. "At least it was better than last time I was on here…"

As Kanji sat down, Souji looked at another card that Teddie entrusted with him, raising an eyebrow before he pushed his glasses to look at the card, "… And our contestant for today… Known through the media as the Detective Prince, but known to us as a… Sorry, I just can't say this…"

"What? What's it about?" Kanji asked before Souji tossed the card to the bleached haired Persona user. Reading the card to himself, Kanji's face slowly turned a bright red before he crumpled the card into his pocket. "URK!"

"I know…" Souji sighed before lifting his hand towards the side. "Naoto, please step on down!"

Slowly, the blue haired tomboyish detective walked onto the studio floor, trying to ignore the shouts and cat calls from the invisible crowd as she pulled her hat down in front of her eyes. "… I suppose this is what you all have been complaining about for the past few weeks…"

"And you'd be right on that," Souji sighed as he lifted his hand into the air. "For right now…"

_**It's Time for the Persona 4 Word Game!**_

"… Where did that come from?" Naoto questioned raising an eyebrow at the many voices that sounded through the studio.

"Better not to ask questions," Souji sighed again holding up a small piece of paper. "Anyway, tonight's winner will receive this coupon for a free physical evaluation from Inaba's Piano Movers. See if you can still carry a tune."

"Though tempting," Naoto sheepishly chuckled rolling her eyes. "I'll have to pass on that…"

"Apparently, it's not an option," Souji coughed putting the coupon on the table while lifting up a small sign. "So, the sooner you cover your ears Naoto, the sooner we can all get out of here…"

With a shake of her head, Naoto slowly covered her ears with her hands.

"Kanji, you have thirty seconds to get Naoto to say this word," Souji explained turning the sign around, revealing the word.

**Celibate**

"Celibate?" Souji questioned before placing the sign in front of Kanji.

"… What the hell does that mean?" Kanji asked as Souji pulled back, waving his hand in front of Naoto's face.

Just as Naoto removed her hands from her ears, Souji crossed his arms, "And… Go!"

"Wait a minute!" Kanji complained slamming his hands onto his table. "Senpai! I don't know what this word even means!"

"Well, then just give clues with how it sounds," Naoto suggested as Souji nodded in agreement.

"Uh… Well…" Kanji muttered scratching the back of his head. "… Can I use a lifeline?"

"What?" Souji questioned.

"I wasn't aware that lifelines were allowed in this game," Naoto admitted turning her head to the side as Kanji pulled out a cell phone that looked to be from the stone ages.

"Even if its not," Kanji chuckled as he began to dial on the phone. "I'm still going to use my phone a friend option."

"Kanji, you can't really use that you know…" Souji pointed out.

"You're right…" Kanji commented lowering the phone. "… It's not the weekend…"

"That and the fact we're in an alternate universe," Naoto stated with a small drop of sweat rolling down the side of her head.

"… That too…" Kanji admitted.

"Twenty seconds left," Souji sighed shaking his head.

"Seriously though," Kanji replied tossing his cell phone over his shoulder. "How the hell am I supposed to play this game when I don't even know what this word means."

"Not really my problem," Souji commented shrugging his shoulders.

"Alright, alright…" Kanji muttered slapping his head against his hand a few times. "Um… Oh! There's a song that goes along with this word! It's called 'blank' the good times…"

"How did you not figure that out?" Naoto asked with a shake of her head. "It's celebrate."

"Yeah!" Kanji announced ringing the bell a few times. "So, do I win something too?"

"No," Souji replied looking at his watch. "Almost out of time…"

"Senpai!" Kanji stood up at that very moment, making Naoto and Souji blink in confusion. "Don't give up on me! I can do this! I just have no clue what I'm doing!"

"… Maybe it would've been better if I was the one giving the clues," Naoto suggested.

Holding up his hand, Souji began to count down, "Five… Four… Three… Two… One… Times up."

"Whoa…" Kanji chuckled sheepishly rubbing the back of his head. "So… What happens now?"

Souji merely lifted up a small remote with a large red button on it, "Well… Teddie told me in the unlikely event if someone failed to win this game… I was supposed to push this button."

CLICK!

The ground beneath Kanji opened up, making the rough looking teen scream loudly as he fell through the trap door, "AAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!"

The ground immediately closed up, making Naoto and Souji blink slightly at the ground, "Souji, where does that trap door go?"

"… In all honesty," Souji answered looking at the remote. "Teddie never told me…"

Meanwhile, at the Amagi Inn's hot spring…

"Ah, this is the life," Chie sighed leaning up against the rock border of the water, adjusting her towel slightly. "Thanks for inviting me Yukiko."

"It's not a problem," Yukiko replied bringing a small bucket of water over her head, spilling it over her long black hair. "You're more than welcome to come here whenever you like…"

"…aaahh…"

"Hmm?" Chie mused turning left and right. "Did you hear that?"

"I didn't hear anything," Yukiko replied blinking a few times at her friend.

"AAAAAAHHHHH!"

That time, both girls looked up, both of their eyes widened as a large black blur crashed into the water, making a large splash of water to erupt in between the two girls. "What the?!?"

After the water calmed down, both Chie and Yukiko stared at the water in between them, both of them noticing that several bubbles were starting to surface…

… Until Kanji stood up in the water, gasping for air. "What the hell was that about?!?"

"Kanji-kun?!" Yukiko gasped holding the small bucket in front of her chest.

"KANJI!" Chie growled holding up her fist, revealing a large blood vessel appearing on her hand.

"Uh oh…" Kanji's nose began to bleed when he realized where he was and who was here… "DAMN YOU TEDDIE!"

**0-0-0-0- Randomness! Enjoy! -0-0-0-0**

**Breaking News**

Namatame Taro…

Sure, when he got caught in his scandal with Mayumi, he lost his job… But, what people didn't realize was that he didn't go straight to Inaba when his scandal was revealed to the world.

Rather, he paid a small visit to the Yasogami TV station, borrowing a pick up truck that one of his friends owned. Hoping to tell his side of the story, Namatame had the truck across the street of the TV station…

… So taking a few deep breaths, Namatame floored the gas pedal, "I'll show you who to deal with!"

CRASH!

Poor Namatame… He crashed that truck right into the glass doors of the TV studio, and that must've been some space age material, mainly because there wasn't much damage to the doors. "Damn it!"

Putting the truck in reverse, Namatame failed to notice the small crowd that was gathering from a distance, "Pick up?! I'll show you pick up… Pick up this, bitches!"

VRRROOOOOOMMMM!

"How do you like me now!?"

Damn, that door would not go down, so, reversing once more, Namatame didn't seem to see that the Yasogami police team was on the scene… Responding in spandex bicycle shorts and a garden hose?

… Congrats Yasogami Police Force, you just made the list of top five wussies…

"Sir! Please step out of the vehicle!" The police shouted taking aim with the garden hose.

But that just went through one of Namatame's ear and out the other, "Say hello to my big friend!"

Jumping out of the way of the mad driver's path, the police watched as Namatame crashed into the glass doors… This time actually getting a crack to appear on the door, "Now we're getting somewhere!"

However, just as Namatame was pulling out from the door, he failed to realize that the cops were right on the truck, "Quick! Get the window!"

"SPRAY HIM WITH THE HOSE!"

The shattered side window and the surprisingly powerful spray of cold water didn't even faze Namatame, all he did was slam his foot on the gas pedal, "I'll drive you with my truck!"

… And that wasn't when Namatame had finally snapped…

… It was when he learned that no one was in the studio because of a holiday…

_(Author's note: To clarify… I hated Namatame!)_


	6. Word 6 Careless

_**It's the Persona 4 Word Game!**_

_**0/0/0/0/0/0/0**_

_**Episode 6**_

_**Word – Careless **_

_**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**_

Limping onto the stage, Teddie's costume was covered with bandages with his arm in a sling, and still, he had that grin on his bear costume and the microphone in his hand, "H-Hey everyone! It's your un-bear-ably awesome host – Teddie!"

That's when a large droplet of sweat rolled down the side of Teddie's head. "I know that this show is a little late…" He apologized lowering his large head. "But just look at me! Look at what they did to poor little Teddie!"

Souji slowly walked onto the stage, his eyes dulled slightly behind his glasses, "Well… In all fairness, you did violate the girls' privacy…"

"But I'm just a man!" Teddie retorted with tears streaming from his eyes. "And is it not in man's nature to be curious about the marvels of the lovely ladies?"

Just then, Souji's understanding went up, and a tear appeared in the corner of his eye. A few seconds later, Souji wiped away the tear and headed for the game table, "Uh, w-whatever, can we get started with the game?"

"Sure thing, sensei!" Teddie announced throwing the microphone in the air for a few seconds until he caught it again and held it up. "So, strap yourselves in, break out that liter of soda you had in your fridge and keep your eyes on the ball! Cause it's time for…

_**The Persona 4 Word Game!**_

Another spot light erupted over the stage, this time at the edge, "And now," Teddie chuckled into the microphone. "Its time to meet our next victim… Er, I mean player! The girl with a kick that can send you into the stratosphere, loves steak croquets, and won't hesitate to break your arm when you do something wrong…"

"You stole her panties," Souji pointed out.

Only to be ignored by Teddie, "Chie Satonaka! Come on down!"

Walking into the spot light, the green jacket sporting, kung fu loving, high school girl jumped onto the stage with a few kicks being flung into the air, "HA!"

"And what an entrance!" Teddie announced before Chie stood behind him, making a chill run down Teddie's spine.

"You're still not off the hook," Chie whispered before she jumped past a frozen stiffed Teddie.

"Um… Uh…" Teddie stumbled towards the table with a shake of his head. "Anyway! On with the game! And today's prize for our so forgiving contestant is…"

That's when Teddie reached under the table, the bear costumed mascot lifted up a large bag of shoes – all of them a different brand and a different smell, "This bag of shoes that I found on the side of Inaba's roads. Who knows? There might even be a matching pair in here!"

"Eww! I may use shoes as weapons," Chie spat out moving her chair slightly away from the bag. "But I don't want used shoes!"

"… Chie," Souji muttered taking a closer look at the shoes with his hand covering his nose. "… Most of these have your name written on them."

"Uh, okay," Chie coughed with a slight blush appearing on her face. '_I guess I'll have to burn those…'_

"Now then… It's time to play!" Teddie announced reaching for another item under the table. "Chie-chan, please close your ears and cover your eyes!"

"… I think you have that mixed up," Chie muttered before she closed her eyes and covered her ears as Teddie lifted up his next sign.

"Sensei, you have thirty seconds to get Chie-chan to say this word," Teddie explained turning the sign around.

**Careless**

"Careless!" Teddie stated dropping the sign on the table slightly. "Whoops! Careless again!"

With the sign in front of Souji, Teddie tapped Chie on the shoulder, "And go!"

"Alright Chie," Souji coughed with Chie opening her eyes and her hands on the table. "When we go into the dungeons in this weird world, what's one thing you don't want to be?"

"Uh, the person who has a shadow self?" Chie questioned.

"Well, that's true," Souji muttered shaking his head. "Let's try something else – When a guy works with explosions, and makes a lot of mistakes… What would you call him?"

"… Lefty?" Chie guessed making Souji slam his head into the table.

"No…" Souji muttered before he raised his head up. "Okay, when someone works with something dangerous, this is something that they can't afford to be…"

"Oh! I get ya!" Chie announced holding her thumb up. "Insured!"

"Chie-chan does have a point," Teddie admitted rubbing the back of his head.

"No, no, no!" Souji growled rubbing his eyes. "Alright… Let's try this one more time! If someone calls you dangerous, incompetent, and reckless, that means you're…"

"In trouble with the principal for causing another fight?" Chie asked.

Souji had to blink a few times.

"Come one Sensei!" Teddie announced with his arms crossed. "You can do it! And you're almost out of time!"

"Yeah, yeah," Souji sighed lowering his head slightly. "Okay, Chie, remember when I first came to Inaba. Yosuke returned your DVD that was broken, what he did was…"

"… Now that you mention it," Chie trailed off with her eyes narrowed. "Yosuke still owes me for that DVD!"

"Uh, Chie…" Souji couldn't help but sweatdrop.

"And it was the Director's cut too!" Chie shouted standing up from her seat.

"Well, Chie, it looks like this shoes are just out of your grasp," Souji chuckled covering his nose again, reminded of the incredible smell.

"Souji-kun, at the moment, I could care less about those shoes," Chie replied.

"There it is!" Souji shouted ringing the bell a few times.

"Congratulations Chie-Chan!" Teddie announced pushing the bag of discarded shoes towards the kung-fu loving girl.

That's when a shiver of terror ran down both Souji's and Teddie's back, mostly due to the smirk of evil that appeared on Chie's face, "You know what? I found a much better use for these bad boys… So, now if you two excuse me…"

As Chie walked off with the bag of shoes, Souji and Teddie turned towards the sky, the same thought flowing their minds, '_The first star we see tonight… Will be Yosuke.'_

**/-/-/-/-/ Randomness! Sweet, Sweet Randomness! \-\-\-\-\-\**

Souji slowly walked into the newest shop that had opened in Inaba, leering at the weird items that were on the shelves, but he pushed them out of his mind… He had to hurry!

Now, you may be wondering why the main character would enter a shop like this… Well, unfortunately… He had forgotten that it was a special someone's birthday. And since the shop was on the way to her house, Souji had little time and choice in the matter.

That's when he saw the shadowed shopkeeper, "Hey!" Souji yelped approaching the counter. "I need a present and I need one quick! Do you sell something that a girl might like?"

"We sell forbidden objects from places men fear to tread," The shopkeeper replied stepping into the dim light, revealing a very creepy looking Asian shopkeeper with a long white beard and mustache. "… We also sell frozen yogurt – Which I call frogurt!"

"Look, I just need something for my girlfriend's birthday," Souji explained reaching into his pocket pulling out a few bills. "… And I don't have that much to spend on…"

"Perhaps this will please the young lady," The Shopkeeper suggested turning around, reaching pass the shrunken head, the pulsing heart in a jar and the Celine Dion music CDs to pull out a small Lolita Doll.

The shopkeeper held the doll to Souji, "Take this object," he stated as Souji took the doll. "But beware… For this doll comes with a terrible curse…"

"Ooh, that's bad," Souji muttered looking over the cute doll.

"But it comes with a free Frogurt," The shopkeep chuckled reaching for the frogurt machine.

"That's good," Souji replied.

"The Frogurt is also cursed."

"That's bad."

"But you get your choice of topping!"

"That's good!"

"The toppings are fat free."

Souji blinked a few times in confusion.

"That's bad," The shopkeeper commented.

"… Can go now?" Souji asked.


End file.
